Badass and Playboy
by PandaBear-28
Summary: Max and Fang were always together . It was always Max and Fang or Fang and Max. There was never just Max or just Fang. Best buds since birth, they were practically inseparable. But Everything changed when they started high school...


Chapter 1

**Introduction:  
><strong>  
><strong>Max and Fang were <strong>**always**** together . It was always Max and Fang or Fang and Max. There was never**_** just **_**Max or **_**just**_** Fang. Best buds since birth, they were practically inseparable. Always in the same classes since preschool through middle school. But it stopped in high school... Everything changed when they started high school. Max became the school's bad ass while Fang became the school's number one playboy. Max and Fang don't talk to each other or look at each other, in fact, they practically hate each other; and when they do speak to each other... Well, its like a battle zone.  
><strong>

**Max P.O.V**

_Beep beep beep_. I groaned and grabbed that annoying alarm clock and threw it to the wall. Not hearing a noise of impact, I looked up to see that it was caught by Hunter, my German shepherd. Hunter dropped the clock on the floor and slowly and silently crawled up in my bed and jumped on top of me to lick my face. I started laughing and opened my chocolate brown eyes to meet another pair of brown eyes.

"Hunter get off of me, I need to get ready," I laughed at the big dog. _Who needs alarm clocks when you have a giant dog to wake you up, _I thought while walking to my sink and washing my face. Suddenly my phone went off. I sighed and picked it up. "It's probably Scarlet, Rosemary, or Piper," I thought aloud.

"Yo?" I said in a half-awake voice.

"Hey can you give me a ride?" Scarlet asked. I could tell that she wouldn't take no as an answer. I sighed.

"Sure, but then we have to pick up Rose and Piper." There was a pause on the other line. I heard a sigh and I grinned. I hung up and went to brush my teeth while Hunter was looking for his chew toy. After I was done, I went to my closet to get my clothes. Isn't that what a closets for? Anyways, I pulled out a aqua tank top, some random jeans and my jean-blue jacket and black combat boots.

"Now to wake up Angel since mom and Jeb went to work." I said to myself as I walked out of my room and went to Angel's room. She was sound asleep. _Aw, she looks so cute. Too bad I have to wake her up. How should I wake her up? Oh I got it! _I thought with smile on my face. I left her room and brought our white rabbit with red eyes. We named her Strawberry, and by 'we' I mean Angel, she insisted we name her Strawberry. Anyhow, I brought Strawberry in Angel's room, put her in the bed next to Angel and commanded her to jump. Yes, as crazy as this sounds, out pet rabbit is trained. Angel started stirring and groaned she opened one of her blue eyes and looked at me. Slowly she sat up and looked at Strawberry, yawned.

"Morning Max. Morning Strawberry." She said with a drowsy smile. I just smiled at her.

"C'mon sleepy head we have school today you better get ready," I said in a sweet voice. She just smiled and nodded. I love my little sister to death, she's the sweetest, nicest little girl you will ever meet, that's just my opinion though. Unlike me Angel goes to an elite private school, while I go to public school. I had the choice of going to an elite school like Angel but I couldn't stand all those stuck up rich kids. So I go to public school which is somewhat better than private school, or at least that was what me and my former best friend thought.

"Max? Will you help me get ready?" Asked Angel in a soft, tired voice. I snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah sure kiddo," I said. I picked up Strawberry and started petting her, she started to fall asleep. _Jeez, sometimes you act like a dog, _I thought with a chuckle. Angel was rummaging through her closet, she has more clothes than I do and she's only in the 3rd grade!

"Maaaaaaaax, I can't find my uniform," Angel said in a panicked voice. I sighed.

"Did you check the drawers?" I asked she went to check and giggled.

"Found it!" She exclaimed triumphantly and started to get changed. Her uniform was very, to put it nicely, girl-y. Her skirt was midnight blue, she had a white shirt with a blue tie, black knee boots and a black sweater. She then grabbed her brush and started combing her hair. She sighed and yanked at her hair. She let out a little shriek.

"Here, let me do it," I told her and grabbed the brush, starting to comb her blond hair. I looked at the clock _Hmmmm, we still have another hour and a half. _I thought meanwhile Angel was humming to a song and petting Strawberry, who was now asleep. I quickly did a pony with her blue ribbon on the side.

"Alright, all done." I announced. She quickly stood up to examine herself and nodded in approval.

"Now time for break-" I was cut off by one of our maids, Sonia. Yes, as shocking as this is, we do have maids.

"Miss?" She said in a polite manner; something I can never do. "Breakfast is ready."

At that point I was already half way the stairs and screaming.

"Are you guys just going to stand there and stare? Or are you guys gonna eat 'cause I wouldn't mind eating your food." They shook their heads in disapproval with smiles on their faces while following me to the kitchen. The aroma of food hit me. Yummy! I was already drooling. Sonia was again shaking her head while Angel was giggling. I ran to my seat and started eating an omelet, pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Yes, I can eat all of that with orange juice and more. But It was getting late since I had to go pick up and drop off a few people. Angel quickly finished and grabbed her and my backpack, while I grabbed my car keys and cell phone.

"Okay, Angel, you ready? Because I have to go pick up Scarlet, Rosemary, and Piper." I told her. She smiled and nodded her head. We quickly went outside and climbed in my black Lamborghini. We both buckled up and turned on the radio as loud it could go and headed out. First, I have to pick up Scarlet since shes the closest. Then Rosemary and Piper leave together they are twin sisters. Then I drop off Angel, and then off to Hell Place. I mentally groaned we went to Scarlet's house. It took her what felt like an hour, but since I have no patience I wouldn't really know. Angel said it was actually only 5 minutes. See what I mean? No patience. Scarlet ran out of the house and greeted us, then jumped in and we headed to the twins' house. They were outside when we stopped. They nodded at us and jumped in. Before I knew it we were already at Angels school. She got out of the car.

"Bye Max! See ya after school! Don't forget that you have to pick me up." She reminded with a smile and left to go inside. Now, here comes the worst part, we have to go to school. I sighed. Gee I've been sighing a lot today.

"Well prepare yourself guys." I said in a dramatic voice while my friends rolled their eyes. "_Time to get my throne back." _I thought as I parked my car in front of our school.


End file.
